


Tribulation

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Morrigan fears love, but the Warden won't let her get away so easily.





	Tribulation

Morrigan couldn’t look back. She never wanted to hurt her, but this is what needed to be done. She could never love her back the same way. The Warden needed someone who could love her back in all the ways Morrigan never could. 

This way, Morrigan could protect her from it all. Even if the Warden thought otherwise.

The Warden would not let her go. She was going to fight for it all. Any chance the Warden could, she searched for Morrigan. She was going to find her, she was going to fight for them because it was okay to be afraid since so was she. 

The Warden found love with Morrigan, and she saw it in her too. 

So when the Warden finally found Morrigan, she wasn’t letting her get away. 

“Whatever you think about us Morrigan, about what you may think is best for either of us, is just the fear talking.” The Warden reached out and held onto Morrigan’s hand lacing their fingers together. “No matter what comes next I want to be standing by your side.”

Morrigan looked into the Wardens eyes. She saw everything cast in their eyes, the determination, the fear… the love. Morrigan squeezed their hand, resting her forehead against theirs. 

“You are more than I deserve,” Morrigan croaked out, “but together it is”.


End file.
